Moemon Tales
by Avalia Night
Summary: Follow the Adventures of Avalia, that moemon trainer of Unova Region. Contains a plot as well as many lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Guys, this will contain… many lemons, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read and definitely don't comment. Btw, I do double space, it makes it easier for people to read. When the moemon are talking, I will use a different color, usually the color of their fur or something. Yes, in this story, there are boy moemon.

"Avalia, you need to wake up, don't you want a Moemon?" I blinked open my eyes and opened my mouth in a yawn, tasting the fresh autumn air. As my father walked out of my room, using the stairs that were inconveniently placed near my dresser, I pulled the covers off of myself and shimmied out of bed. Bringing myself to my feet, I stretched my arms into the air and yawned again before noticing the gift on the table of my bedroom. I cocked my head at the present, wondering what it was doing there and then sighed. Oh yes, the Moemon. It wasn't every day that you turn 16. Before I got dressed, I looked at the card on my bedside table and opened it up. My eyes scanned the paper and a smile spread across my face. It read:

_Dear Avalia,_

_ I am so sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, but stop by later and give me a visit. I gave your father the X-transceiver and your bag which came back from the shop. It has your custom moeballs and moedex in it. There are also a few birthday presents from your father and I. –giggle- As you already know, 16 is the year when you get a Moemon. So, I have sent you this gift. It has rare pokemon from this region. However, as you are still a virgin, I should warn you that making pacts with these moemon may be uncomfortable at first, but it will make you a stronger trainer, so go out there and do your best._

_ With Love,_

_ Juniper (Mom)_

_Ps: I love you!_

_PPS: Water Types are quite easy to tame and are good for your first time, so I recommend him._

I close the card and set it gently back where I had found it. This made me more motivated to actually get dressed and open the big, blue present. As soon as I had clothed myself in blue jean shorts and a white T-shirt, I adorned myself with sapphire tentacool earrings and a simple, carved oshawott necklace that had come with the card. I hopped over to the table as I put on my flip-flops and attempted to fumble with the ribbon that was tied, tightly, around the satin box. Finally, I succeeded in undoing the wrappings and tossed them to the floor, grabbing all three pokeballs and tossing them into the air.

**Hello, Miss Avalia. It is an honor to meet you.** The Oshawott said, bowing low.

**Whatever, it's a Moetrainer, no big deal.** The Snivy said with particular distaste, making me instantly lose any desire for her.

**A trainer? OH boy!** I smiled sweetly at the Tepig with sparkling eyes.

I looked from the Oshawott to the Tepig, my eyes not even looking at the Snivy, who had decided that I wasn't good enough to be her trainer. _Hmmm…._ I thought to myself as I looked at the two males. The Oshawott was a bit over 5 foot and more around my height, if not a few inches smaller. He had pale blue skin and was clothed in a blue hoodie and blue shorts. He wore white socks, but, strangely, enough, no shoes. Two ears poked out from his head of white hair and a beaver tail elongated from his rear. He was certainly a gorgeous moemon. I averted my gaze and glanced back at the Tepig, looking him over. Unlike the Oshawott, he wasn't very handsome. He had orange hued-skin and dull grey eyes. His hoodie was black and orange. His ears were pointed and very lengthy, something that didn't really appeal to me. Perhaps the only thing that was slightly cute about him, was the curly tail that protruded from his behind.

"I choose…. Oshawott."

**Will you choose to name me, or may I keep my given name?**

"Hmm… I'll name you. It seems more special. How does the name… Niko sound to you?" I asked as I returned the discarded moemon to their moeballs and took the blue tinted moeball from its case. I watched for a reaction from Oshawott.

He nodded and, with a smile, said **I love that name!**

I smiled back at him and held out the moeball to him. He pushed it away and I shook my head, amused. I would hate to be stuck in a small ball too, so I couldn't blame him. "Shall we go?" I asked and watched as his head tilted in a nod towards the bed and breath caught in my throat, causing me to choke. "Now?" I asked, surprised.

**Not if you aren't ready.** He assured me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shivered at the touch and then grinned.

"No, now is fine. It will make us stronger." I spoke in a quivery voice, nervous to finally have my first… well… taste of cum, among other things. He took my hand in a reassuring manner and pulled me gently to the bed, like a real gentlemen. He carefully pulled up my shirt, lifting it above my head and off of my body, making me regret ever putting it on. What was the point, if it was just going to be taken off anyway? His hands pushed my pants down my legs and then, with my permission, peeled off my Pikachu panties. I felt a firm tongue charge into my mouth and it caused me to close my eyes and kiss Niko back. As we kissed, his sheath rubbed up against my privates, causing me to leak a bit. Pulling out of the kiss, I watched as he carefully pulled off his clothing, revealing the bulge in his pouch. It wasn't that wide, but it was fine for me. He leaned down and pressed a finger to the entrance of my sex. I cried out in shock as the finger went into my body and I felt the lips of my vagina tighten around the intruder as he went in. I told my body to stop, soothing it and myself, by grabbing a stuffed animal close to me and hugging it as the finger probed, the fur feeling strange against my insides.

**I'm going to put another one in, are you ready? **My lover inquired, another finger poised to enter my wet pussy. I nodded as felt a slight tug as another finger began to loosen my folds. Soon after, a strange rubbing sensation traveled up my body and I looked down to see him rubbing my clit with his thumb and pinky. I moaned in ecstasy as he found my g-spot. This must have please him, for he stuck another finger in and another, until, finally, his entire hand was inside my folds, rubbing against that special spot. I started to push in an out, working up a rhythm. As he probed deeper into my folds, I grunted as he hit my hymen and I told him not to tear it; he pulled his hand out of me and licked it off, moaning because, I assume, my juices tasted good. As he finished the last of it, he bent down and stuck out his tongue. He looked up, waiting for my consent to continue his adventures down below. I moaned again as his tongue entered my body, only stopping when it reached my hymen. After a few licks and moans, he pulled out.

"May… May I see it?" I asked tentatively, pointing to the bulge in his fur. I used to think that Moemon were humans with a few animalistic features, but now I saw that they were really animalistic with a few human features. Like animals, they had a pouch for their privates, but like humans, they had hands and the ability to speak and clothing. His penis slid out of the pouch become instantly erect. I basked in its 5 inch glory. To others, it may have been small, but it was perfect for me.

**You don't want to go in dry. **He said and I got the hint, leaning over and taking his cock into my mouth. I gave it a testing lick, and, deciding it wasn't that bad, wrapped my lips around it and suckled like a baby on her mother's breast. I tasted a bit of pre-cum as I did so and, a few minutes later, I heard him moaning loudly. **I'm going to cum!** He stated and his cool seed shot into my mouth and I gulped it down, tasting the fresh water of a creek as it went down my throat. I gulped again, but this time in nervousness in what was to come next. **Are you ready? **He asked, his dick now poised to enter my virgin pussy. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I felt suddenly uncomfortable as his cock slid into my wet hole. I felt him hit the blockage and I nodded for him to continue.

"AAaaa!" I cried out in pain as his length tore through my hymen and I felt him stop, unsure of whether I was alright. "I'm okay Niko, please, keep going." I urged him as the pain ebbed away. He nodded in response and started a slow, steady rhythm, in and out, like the beat of my favorite song. I felt him speed up as he got closer and closer to his climax. I knew he would outlast me, but even still, I wasn't prepared for the sudden orgasm that hit me, causing me to moan in ecstasy again. Finally, after what seemed like only a few minutes, I felt his sticky seed spurt into me. He collapsed on top of me, falling asleep on my breasts, still inside of me. I quickly fell asleep also, even though it was only mid-morning.

So, first attempt at a story. This story, although it will have lots of lemons, will also have a plot, so if lemons are not your thing, you can still read it for the plot. Comment to tell me what you think.

-Avalia-


	2. Chapter 2Avalia

**Ok, so, a few things:**

**Moonwolf: Thank you for the awesome review!**

**Sakurax: Yes, OCs are something I need!**

**Crescent of the Night: Really, I didn't know that it was a boy name… -_-'**

**Now, On to the story! This part contains some lesbian sex, so, apologies if that is not your thing. It also contains rape…. Sorry.**

I awoke, blinking open my eyes. I felt Niko stir and realized that we weren't connected anymore. Sometime during the nap, he must have pulled out to make it more comfortable for the both of us. "Mmmm…." I tasted the air and rolled Niko off of me to see what time it was. The clock read '12:30 am'. We had been sleeping for a long time and we needed to get out of here. After waking Niko up fully, I took a quiet shower and got dressed. Once we were both fully clothed, we tiptoed downstairs, attempting to not disturb my father who was in the room down the hallway. Wandering out the door, we looked outside. I hadn't been outside since the day before when it was autumn. The seasons changed so quickly where I lived and now the grass, once lush and green, was now crisp and yellow. Orange leaves floated through the air, caressing my face with their soft stems. We walked forth to the tall grass and wandered through it, past some a sleeping pack of Patrat.

"Ummmm…. Hello?" A voice rang through the clear night air, soft and airy, like that of a faerie. The moemon stepped out of the trees, her leafy dress hiding her curved body. She had a blue-green headcrest that looked like three leaves. Her face was pixie-like and cute. As she brushed by me, I noticed that her skin, pale neon green from the cold, was soft as a moemon's fur. The girl folded her arms and watched me warily as if afraid I was going to eat her or something. "Come here… I won't hurt you." I said softly and she walked gracefully into my outstretched arms. "Do you have a name, little seewaddle?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm Naomi…" She answered softly, her voice as wispy as the wind. "Will you be my trainer?" I nodded and held out a moeball which she pushed away. "You must be new at this, the whole pact thing renders moeballs ineffective and useless." Being that my father had invented them, I pouted for a moment before putting the moeball back on my belt.

"I'm sorry Naomi…. I've never had sex with the same gender before…" I trailed off awkwardly, unsure of what to say to her.

"It's alright, I'm sure you're a quick learner." She said, her voice changing from innocent to slutty in a matter of moments and I was unsure whether or not the whole cold thing was a ploy to get me to have sex with her. I shrugged and looked around for a nice soft spot. It was the middle of the night, so there weren't any trainers out and about. A clearing in the trees gave me an idea. It was the perfect place; hidden away from prying eyes and with grass and flowers. I wandered towards it before I felt Naomi come at me from behind and point to trhe grass below my feet. She wanted to have sex out in the open and this caused me to bite my lip in surprise.

"Alright, fine." I saw Niko give Naomi a warning look as if daring her to hurt me in any way and she waved him off, not even caring.

"Alright, let's start with this." Naomi carefully pushed me into the ground as she tore off my clothes and threw them to the forest floor. She stared at my glistening, already wet pussy and my cheeks grew red hot. She stared at it like it was a freshly baked poffin and it unnerved me. Maybe I wasn't ready for a female to enter me. It seemed as though I didn't have a choice as she slid to fingers into me, my mind drew a blank. I tried to remember something…. Anything, but it all seemed to be gone. I vaguely heard Niko say something, but it was gibberish to me.

I tried to speak, but my lips were numb and dry. My vocal chords seemed to have stopped working and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. "She's ready." I heard someone say. Or maybe it's my imagination. With all the darkness filling my mind, I couldn't tell what was real and what was not. All I knew was something was digging into my pussy and it was most certainly not the soft fingers of the sewaddle. I grunted as something slid into my ass and did a double take. I wondered absentmindedly why I couldn't feel anything and opened my eyes. The moment I did so, I saw the shape of a black haired boy with glowing purple eyes and my world turned upside-down…


End file.
